A New Beginning
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: ONESHOT: Have you ever wondered why Brianna was sent to Coates Academy? I know I have. This is my take on why Brianna was sent to Coates Academy. I hope you enjoy. R&R HPHGPJGONE


**So I forget whether or not it mentions why Brianna was sent off to Coates Academy but I know that she was a townie before she was sent there. So this is my take on why Brianna was sent off to Coates. Oh and because Brianna doesn't have a last name I'm giving her the last name of Ventulus the Latin word for breeze.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly my lawyers told me I do not own Gone. Apparently some guy named Michael Grant does, so any ideas you recognize belong to me, anything you don't belongs to me.**

It was the middle of third period. The 4th graders all had History with Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson was an elderly man. He had the history teacher look. You know the button down light blue shirt, slightly wrinkled, and a pair of khaki pants. He has the curly grey hair and gold colored glasses. His shirt had one pocket in which he had a small red notebook in which he recorded all of his recent questions. In his class all of his students were supposed to be taking notes on the American Revolution but one particular redhead was a bit distracted.

She knew it was coming but she didn't know when. Brianna was pretty sure that any second now she would be called down to the principal's office. She hadn't meant to do it of course. It-it had just came over her. She saw the chance to take it and she had done it. Of course Brianna didn't know why she had done it. The thought had just came to her. She couldn't focus.

"George Washington could never tell a lie. Well I never could either. I just stole something I didn't tell any lies. And it's not like whatever I stole was valuable or anything. I just stole a gradebook. These days they have everything online so it shouldn't matter. I just took the book borrowed it for a bit, changed my grade, and left. It's nothing really." Brianna tried to reassure herself.

"But still I'll be caught, I only changed my grade and it can't have suddenly went up from a F to an A." Brianna argued with herself. She took out her pencil and began to bite on the tip. It was a habit of hers. Whenever she was nervous she couldn't help it. But she knew she'd be called down to the office any minute now. She knew that Mrs. Davies was free this period. She's be entering the grades from the test they took today into the book. Mrs. Davies would notice, she has hawk eyes.

In fact Brianna was wondering why she hadn't been called down yet. This waiting was agonizing. It was impossible. Finally she heard the sound of the speaker. Brianna waited for the secretary Mrs. Jones would be calling her down. Finally it came.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Uhh, yes Mrs. Jones?"

"Do you have a Brianna Ventulus?"

"Why yes I do, should I send her down?"

"Yes with her stuff please."

"Okay Mrs. Jones." Mrs. Jones switched the intercom off. Mr. Jackson turned towards Brianna looked at her and sighed like he was used to this.

"Well Brianna what was it this time?" Brianna blushed bright red. It was always in Mr. Jackson's class that she was called down. It was kind of sad because he was the only teacher she liked. When Brianna didn't answer Mr. Jackson just said "Well you heard her Brianna off you go." Brianna sighed, grabbed her bag and jogged out.

When she was outside of the room she began to run to the office. She knew that she was in for it now. This was the fifth time this month and 12th this year that she was being called down to the office. They probably had realized by now that suspending her hadn't worked.

Brianna strolled in and froze. Her parents were already there looking grim. Brianna frowned, normally they just came after the suspension hearing. She knocked on the door. When the adults saw the girl they motioned for her to come inside.

"I suppose you're wondering why your parents are here Brianna. But as suspending you has not worked we are here to discuss other options." Mrs. Rileyu the principal announced. "Other options are just fancy words for expulsion or transferring." As Brianna thought this Mrs. Rileyu continued.

"Coates Academy. It's a boarding school on the other side of town. It's known for taking in trouble makers like you and turning them around." Brianna's eyes widened at the idea of Coates Academy. She had heard about the place. Everyone knew that only the bad kids went there, the ones who weren't welcome anywhere else. She couldn't go there.

"Mom, Dad! You won't send me there will you?" Brianna practically begged her parents.

"Brianna we have already discussed this matter with Mrs. Rileyu and she thinks it is for the best, and your father and I agree that we should give Coates a try. After all you have always said you never liked this school. Bri it's a fresh start, a new beginning." As Brianna's mother said this a mix of emotions played by on Brianna's face. Hatred, betrayal, anger, and shock.

"But mom, dad you can't! It's not fair!" At this her father's face hardened.

"Now listen here Brianna, I've told you this before and I want you to get this into your head! Life isn't fair. Was it fair for your mother and I to have to take time off in order to watch you all those times you were suspended? If you didn't want to leave you should have thought of it before doing all those things. You are going to Coates and that's it. We have already called the school and they said you'd start next week. Now in the meantime let's get going you have a whole lot of packing to do and there is the matter of your uniform. At the word uniform Brianna's nose crinkled. She hated uniforms and the kids at Coats had to wear skirts. She did not do skirts.

As Brianna was led home she couldn't stop thinking how horrible her life was going to become at Coates. She wasn't a troubled kid. She just did stuff because she was impulsive. Well it is a new beginning, a fresh start, she thought as she got out of the car and closed the door.

**So that's my take on how Brianna would have been sent to Coates Academy. I hoped you liked it, if you did leave a review and let me know why. If you didn't leave a review telling me why so I can change it.**

**~HPHGPJGONE**


End file.
